


The Passenger

by Oceanbourne



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, odyssey x pulsefire crossover, submission for leagueofzines' odyssey zine on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbourne/pseuds/Oceanbourne
Summary: Jinx seemed to understand. She cackled to herself, rubbing her fingers together. “That stiff-necked officer’s still following you? Geez, it’s like you killed a king or kicked a puppy or something.”or: Time Travelers Crash the Morning Star





	The Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted in a while, but I did write for leagueofzines' Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy webzine on tumblr! You can find the webzine on leagueofzines, and my piece itself on my blog, bladesurgence. This was just supposed to be a fun exercise, heavily based on Infinity War and Guardians of the Galaxy (Jinx and Cait have a good exchange almost straight from the movies lol)

The  _ Morning Star _ lurched, sending a couple of loose trays flying. Its bow rose higher and higher, and Ziggs could see the stars revolving past them. Gravity pushed him further into his seat, and he struggled to raise his head towards the cockpit. Sounds of scuffling came from the pilot’s seat. Whatever was going on, he could tell Jinx was fighting tooth-and-nail for control.

“Give it up already!” Ziggs could hear Jinx’s fist colliding into another body with a dull thump. “I didn’t slouch through years of pilot school for this!”

“I’ve got it under control!” came a carefree voice, and then laughter that seemed to hop along the air. Somewhere in the back, Malphite let out a groan as a table began to fly past. The  _ Morning Star _ had turned completely upside-down. Above him - below? - Yasuo extended a hand out in vain as the paperback he had been reading flew out of his grip.

Ziggs couldn’t make out much of what happened next, but it involved several more seconds of fighting over the controls, the lights turning off and on, and an anguished proclamation of mutiny. But finally his head stopped spinning, and his vision cleared up enough to see a blonde-haired youth sprawled onto the floor with a grin on his face. Jinx had returned to the pilot’s seat, hands crossed over her chest, nursing a look between admiration and annoyance.

“Told you I could fly it.” The blonde held up an arm, to which a mechanical gauntlet was fixed. Some kind of new age technology? “It’s all in the wrist.”

“You nearly crashed us into that broken down Zaunal satellite, Ez,” Jinx pointed out.

“It was a stunt!” Ezreal insisted. “Every time traveller worth his own paradox does his own stunts.”

“I wouldn’t let you double for me brushing my own teeth.” Yasuo got to his feet, walking across the room to help Ezreal to his feet. His look was stern, but he eventually let it fade into a smile. “You weren’t that bad.”

_ How does he keep himself so composed? _ Ziggs turned to look at Jinx.  _ I guess with that kind of dynamite in the cockpit, a joyrider like him’s nothing more than a kiddie ride at Bandle Land. _

A robed figure placed a hand on Yasuo’s shoulder, and Ziggs blinked twice. Sona had approached so quietly, he hadn’t noticed she had joined the conversation. Which was probably to be expected from a mute.

Sona signed towards Yasuo, tilting her head. “I wouldn’t say… a friend,” Yasuo answered. He shot a look at Jinx. “She knows him, though. Sometimes he just crashes onto our ship. I don’t know if he has really good aim with the space-time continuum, or if we’re just unlucky.”

Ezreal raised up his hands. “Unlucky? You should be blessed that the visage of Jarro Cometfeather, Defender of the Piltover Nebula, has blessed you with his exceedingly handsome looks and winning-”

Jinx put a hand in front of his face. “Yeah, yeah, enough of that.” She had righted their ship back onto track, charting a course for an outpost near Ionan. Ziggs glanced at her, then Ezreal, then her again. What sort of person would make  _ Jinx _ look sensible?

Sona caught Ezreal’s attention and began signing to him. He narrowed his eyebrows as if not understanding, but then nodded. “Oh, no. I should probably be heading back to last century. I always stay in the interstellar age a little too long.” He gestured towards the hull of the  _ Morning Star _ . “Spaceships like this? Our ships back home might as well look like toasters.”

“She’s not much, but she’s my pride and joy.” Yasuo placed a hand against the wall, tapping it. “I’ve heard the starships of the empire are even more advanced.”

“I’d love to see one with my own eyes.” Ezreal looked around the ship, frowning. “But I think I’ve got to get going. Don’t want to be here when _ she _ arrives.”

Ziggs arched a brow. “She?”

Jinx seemed to understand. She cackled to herself, rubbing her fingers together. “That stiff-necked officer’s still following you? Geez, it’s like you killed a king or kicked a puppy or something.”

Ezreal shrugged. “What can I say? I’ve got a fan club. But some of the people I’ve run into…” He let out a low whistle. “Let’s just say I’m too young to get tied down.” He headed for the center of the room, where he raised his gauntleted arm, before shooting a wave of blue energy from his gauntlet that formed a portal floating in midair. Ziggs could only stare. How much ora would it take for someone like an Ordinal to do that?

“We’ll see you around, then, Ez!” Jinx waved. “Maybe fight some space pirates on Bilgewater Five?”

Ezreal raised two fingers to his temple, saluting back. “I’ll be looking forward to it.” With a nod to the rest of the group, he leapt through, disappearing in a flash of white energy. The portal closed after him, and except for the lingering smell of some sickeningly sweet cologne, it was like he hadn’t been there in the first place.

Ezreal’s departure couldn’t have come a moment too soon. The air began to ripple again, and a rectangular rift of the same color began to form near the stern. Ziggs could see an object begin to emerge from it, but instead of another person, a motorbike came forward, covered in a sleek white layer of paint. Upon it sat a sharp-eyed woman with her hair tied back in a ponytail, cradling a helmet under one arm and an oversized rifle in another.

“Hey!” Jinx exclaimed, her face lit up in excitement. “You must be one of those time cops. How’s it going, Helmet Lady?”

The officer narrowed her eyes at Jinx, scanning the rest of the room before double-taking and drawing out her rifle to point at Jinx. Everyone got to their feet: Yasuo pulled out his sword, Song, Sona raised a hand that glowed with a translucent aura, and even Malphite forced something that looked like a scowl.

“No one moves.” Caitlyn kept the gun trained on Jinx, the tension in the air building. “What master do you serve?”

“What  _ master _ do we serve/” Jinx cut in. “What are we supposed to say, Nagakaborous?”

The officer lowered her helmet to the ground, keeping her rifle hand steady, and drew out an identification card. “My name is Caitlyn. I’m a chrono-enforcer under the command of the Remembrancers, and I understand you have a dangerous fugitive upon this ship.” She turned to Jinx, staring as if trying to recall an old memory. “And I don’t mean her.”

“Ha!” Jinx sat back in her chair, laughing. “You’re flattering me, Helmet Lady! I haven’t broken a law this side of the galaxy in over five days!”

Yasuo stepped forward, letting his sword hand relax ever so slightly. “Afraid it’s just my crew and me on this ship, officer.”

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. “Then I’m sure you won’t object to a search of your ship.”

Malphite let out a low rumble, but Yasuo nodded. “Be my guest.”

While Caitlyn scoured every nook and cranny of the  _ Morning Star _ , with Yasuo in tow to explain its layout, Ziggs could hear him doing his best to deny any knowledge of Ezreal. “I’d have to be crazy to let someone like that on my ship! I already have my pilot.”

Caitlyn was thorough, double-checking every room, but eventually she conceded that her quarry was nowhere on the ship. “I… see. Perhaps I was a off a year or two. In any case, I should get going.” She got back onto the motorbike, preparing to create a portal like Ezreal had done a couple of minutes ago. But when she tried to start her engine, it only revved up for a second before sputtering out.

“Empty?” Caitlyn was looking at one of the motorbike’s meters in disbelief. “That’s not - I mean… it looks like the interdimensional jump burned more fuel than I expected…”

“Something the matter, Officer?” Yasuo asked.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to request passage on your ship for a little while.” There was a stiffness in Caitlyn’s voice as she tried her best not to show embarrassment. “How far to the nearest outpost?”

Yasuo rubbed his chin. “A week, I’d say, if there aren’t any solar storms.”

“Helmet Lady’s going to be riding with us for a week?” Jinx perked up, a mischievous smile growing on her face. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun together!”

Ziggs could see the color melt from Caitlyn’s face faster than a vein of ora was sucked clean of its contents.


End file.
